


Keeping Secrets

by altkeys



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, background Tony/Pepper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altkeys/pseuds/altkeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So," Tony says, gesturing wildly with the hand not holding his scotch, "you and Coulson?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 4. Sharing Secrets
> 
> I just wanted to say thanks for your comments and kudos on my other stories. You guys have made a bad week much better. Also, I'm really, really crap at coming up with titles. Sorry that they're all going to be terribly lame.

"So," Tony starts, gesturing wildly with the hand not holding his scotch, "you and Coulson?"

Clint pauses, one of Tony's shitty microbrews halfway to his mouth. "Me and Coulson what?

"You're bumping uglies, right? Doing the horizontal mambo? Making the beast with two backs?" The last one is accompanied by a horrifying hand gesture that Clint immediately deletes from his memory.

"Is that going to be a problem?" Clint asks, eyes narrowing and grip tightening around the bottle. Tony rolls his eyes so hard, Clint's worried they're going to pop out of their sockets.

"Don't be stupid. I mean yeah, thinking about Coulson having sex is like thinking about my parents having sex, but other than that, more power to ya."

"Thank you Tony, I've always wanted your approval on my marriage."

Tony chokes on his scotch. It looks painful and Clint hides his smile behind his bottle.

"You put a ring on it? When?"

Clint holds up three fingers.

"Three months ago? How the hell did I miss that?"

"Three years ago Sherlock," Clint laughs, "Fury turns a blind eye when it comes to fraternization policy as long as we don't, you know, shout it from the rooftop."

Tony starts laughing hysterically and Clint frowns.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Blind eye!"

"Tony, how drunk are you right now?"

Tony looks like he's seriously considering the question. "Somewhere between Hasslehoff and Nolte."

"Right, I should probably cut you off." Clint says as he reaches for Tony's glass. Tony leans back in his chair, moving his glass away from Clint's outstretched hand.

"Nooooo. I'm celebrating."

"Looks more like wallowing."

Tony drains the rest of his drink and sets it down on the table. He tilts his head and looks at Clint thoughtfully. "You know Pepper used to have a crush on Coulson?"

"Wait, seriously?"

"Back after the Obidiah thing. She never came out and said it, but for a while she was all Coulson this and SHIELD that. I thought about putting a hit out on him."

"Wait, are you actually worried that Pepper's going to leave you for Phil now that they're working in the same general vicinity?"

"No."

"Look, you're a... somewhat rational adult, you have to know that's never going to happen."

"I'm fully rational." 

"You're full of something."

"Why don't you just go home to your boyfriend..."

"Husband."

"Life partner! and leave me to my nervous breakdown."

"Alright, that's it." Clint puts down his still half-full beer and picks up his phone.

"Wait, who are you texting? Put that down!"

"Nope, too late. Pepper's on her way."

"Traitor," Tony pouts.

"Buck up soldier." Clint says, slapping Tony on the back. " You're a millionaire, a superhero, and you have a seriously hot girlfriend; you're not doing too bad for yourself."

"Billionaire."

"Pain in my ass." Clint walks over to the fridge and grabs a bottle of water. He twists off the top and sets the bottle on the table in front of Tony. "Now sober up, and when Pepper gets here apologize for being an idiot and charm her until she forgets what a weirdo you are."

"You think I'm charming?"

"Goodnight Tony."

\---

Phil's asleep on the couch when he gets home, but is wide awake and standing next by the bed by the time Clint gets out of the bathroom. Clint crosses over to him and and pulls him into a kiss.

"What was that for?" Phil asks once Clint pulls away.

"Tony thinks Pepper used to have a thing for you. I'm just reminding you, that you'd be missing out on all this." Clint says, cocking his hip and motioning towards his body.

"You're not jealous, are you?"

"Of course not." Clint says stepping closer and slipping a hand into Phil's back pocket.

"I'll let you in on a secret," Phil says, kissing the curve of Clint's neck. "I'm not really attracted to leggy redheads."

"No?"

"I am fond of cocky archers though." Clint grins and wraps his free arm around Phil's middle.

"You've got good taste."

"Don't you ever stop talking?"

"Why don't you give me something better to do with my mouth?"

Phil does.


End file.
